


Catch the thief!

by SylvanFaustGo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Fic, Marinette loves food, Multimouse is a little cute pest, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sneaky Multimouse, Tikki is dONE, and steal it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Plagg always knew that it was very bad idea to give to Marinette Mouse Miraculous. What was Ladybug thinking when she let it happen? Oh, right, Marinette was Ladybug, that's how.Also, it wasn't only secret that she had and Plagg knew it for sure. He knew for sure that Tikki and Marinette's parents were know too.Marinette loves food.Especially when she steal it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Catch the thief!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I came up with this idea after I saw some AU with Multimouse as a thief.  
> Big thanks to Khanofallorcs who beta-readed my work!  
> Also, if you're a big fan of art, writing or reading and you also love MLB fandom you can join to Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord where you can find all of this stuff.

“Plagg! What the?..” Adrien asked, looking very confused.

“Shush! Don’t disturb me!” The kwami hissed while floating in the air with a flyswatter in his paws and searching carefully for something.

Well, actually, it was Adrien who bought this flyswatter but he never had an opportunity to use it.  It had only taken him a short while to see Plagg for the good person that he was . Of course he was sometimes very harsh-worded but it made his life more colourful.

But why was the flyswatter in his kwami’s paws?

“Okay, good,” Adrien whispered, trying to step without making any noise. “But, please, explain yourself.”

“We’ve got a MOUSE!” Plagg whispered tragically, looking suspiciously in the corner between the sofa and the wall. 

“And?”

“And she’s stealing my cheese!” Plagg sounded so desperate that Adrien could only sympathize with him.

“Wait, are you serious? Then, why don’t you just plant a mousetrap in front of the window?” the blond shrugged. 

“I did it already,” Plagg chuckled sarcastically and pointed at the mechanism in front of the window. “She just set it off and walked away then  with her tail twisting in enjoyment .”

“And she didn’t activate the mousetrap?” Adrien looked sceptically.

“Uh-huh. She even mocked at me. She showed me her tongue and promised to come back here today.” Kwami complained.

“Hold on a second. When did mice start to talk?” he shook his head.

“Since… Here you are, you little pest! That’s where you’re hiding!” Plagg smacked Adrien’s cheek with a shout and with all the strength he had.

“Ouch! Plagg, what are you doing?” Adrien jumped high after the sudden hit.

“You little cheese eater! I’ll show you what happens when somebody steals my cheese!” Plagg continued to scream madly, continuing swinging around with flyswatter. 

“Just stop already!” Adrien finally managed to take the flyswatter away from his kwami who was hovering above something in the corner and looking at it. 

“You wanted to know when mice started to talk, didn’t you? Well, say ‘hi’ to Multimouse!”

And it was true, there was a Multimouse in the corner.

“Hi, Plagg! Hiya, Adrien!” Multimouse grinned widely.

“Plagg,” Adrien paled immediately, “please, don’t tell me that you gave away my identity because of cheese.”

“Pffft, surely not!” Multimouse answered from the ground. “I knew that you were Chat Noir for a long time.And you gave away your identity yourself.”

“Uh-huh,” Adrien nodded reflectively. “Um, Marinette, I hope that you know that you can’t tell anyone about it, right?”

“Yeah!” she clicked with her tongue playfully. “Also, your butt is smaller than Noir’s butt but it’s much softer than his. Plagg, it’s your trick, isn’t it?”

“Woah, woah, don’t you dare change the topic!” kwami interrupted her, leaving Adrien behind him speechless. 

He had reasons for it. After all, it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had been stuttering in front of him almost forever (and fainted in front of him twice last week) and then she suddenly started to flirt with him.

“Why do you steal my cheese?” kwami continued asking.

“Because it’s yummy!” Marinette answered dreamily, licking her lips.

“Well, I’m glad that somebody appreciates cheese too but I absolutely don’t like when somebody steals it!”

“Okay then. I gotta go, bye!” Multimouse suddenly appeared near the window, became one big person again and jumped out of the window. 

“Oh, what a little devil,” Plagg said in amusement. But he quickly changed his mind after he looked at the mini-fridge. “What a little pest! She managed to steal it!”

“Huh?” Adrien looked at the mini-fridge too.

And yes, the mini-fridge was opened and there was no cheese inside it.

“It looks like she has a mania!” Plagg shouted. “She steals your phone at least twice a week, now she steals my Camembert…”

“Wait, what?” It was big news to him that Marinette regularly stole his phone. “But why?”

“How should I know? Maybe she’s deleting her love confessions, maybe she’s planting a bomb there. How should I know?”

Really, how?

“So… Hey, Tikki! What are you doing here? “Plagg exclaimed, looking shocked.

“What, what… She stole my cookies!” Tikki answered outraged.

“Wait, how?! Did she steal cookies from you and Ladybug?” Adrien looked shocked too.

Marinette would really have to  think herself immortal to do things like stealing some staff from Paris’ heroes!

Hold on a second…

“Does Marinette know Ladybug’s identity?” he gasped.

“Yeah, yeah, she might have accidentally given away her identity to Marinette just like you,” Plagg was the first to answer with a nervous laugh.

“Don’t you dare shut me up!” Tikki shoved away black kwami. “Please, help me to stop Marinette! I have started to run on coffee rather than cookies because she always steals my cookies! Coffee, Plagg, coffee!”

It was scary to imagine Marinette stealing cookies from Ladybug in akuma battles.

“Your Chosen went too far!” Plagg dropped his jaw. “She has been stealing my Camembert as Multimouse almost for a week now, but you’ve been suffering longer than me…”

_ “Tikki’s Chosen who steals cookies and Plagg’s cheese as Multimouse… Come on, is it really true?” _

“Why don’t we pay a visit to Marinette then?” Adrien asked, looking too innocent to be innocent.

*

And then they all lived happily ever after.

Except Hawk Moth.

One day he discovered that somebody started to steal Nooroo’s food...


End file.
